


A Dynamax Duo

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Pokemon Battles, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: Ever since you won the title of Champion, it hasn't felt real. You find yourself wondering if your win against Leon was a fluke, so you challenge him to an intense rematch.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Dynamax Duo

**Author's Note:**

> PC Age 21+

It had been three months since I’d beaten Leon, claiming the title of Champion. It had also been about three months since Leon and I first spent the night together, confessing our love for the other. 

For the most part, everything had been amazing. Trainers welcomed me eagerly as their Champion, Leon doted on me every waking second that he wasn’t at the Battle Tower or the Tournament, and now he was slowly starting to prep for the next round of Gym Challenges, that would be taking place in a little over a year. The challenges were postponed, of course, due to what had happened with Swordbert and Shielbert and the damage that had been done to the gyms across Galar region. While the two had apologized profusely and worked incredibly hard to restore the gyms to what they were before, Galar needed time to prepare, and a leader to help them fix things, which was where Leon came in. Many gym leaders, with the recent destruction of the challenges they had built, decided to take this time to rebuild their challenges and retrain for themselves. 

Aside from the occasional Dynamax Pokemon that was no trouble at all for my team, with the occasional help from Hop, who was studying the leftover phenomenon, I was left with a lot of free time. This meant I had a lot of time to be within my own thoughts as I resided in the big city. I took Leon’s advice, traveling home to Postwick as often as my schedule allowed. Leon had often expressed to me how hard it was after the first year of being Champion to visit, so I leaped at every opportunity that came my way. When he could, Leon even joined or met me there. 

I still saw my best friend Hop regularly, meeting at least several times per week for lunch, whether he visited me in Wyndon, or I to him in Postwick. He had officially broken things off with Klara, being honest with her about his feelings that had developed for Sonia, his friend and mentor in his studies. Klara, who’d developed feelings for Hop during their time at the dojo together, was hurt, but understanding. After chatting with her, I’d learned she was glad Hop was honest with her about why, and that it set her up for a healthy friendship with him and the closure she’d need to move on. I spent my time talking filling Hop in on how Leon was doing, and any Dynamax adventures he missed out on. 

There was one thing I hadn’t confided in anybody about though, not even Leon. Well, especially not Leon, which is why I’d asked Hop to lunch today. “Hop…can I talk to you about something?” I asked soon after we settled in for the meal. My voice lacked it’s normal energy and cheeriness, and Hop noticed immediately.

“What’s wrong mate?” He asked, looking concerned.

I signed. “Hop, I’ve been thinking. What if…what if this all was just some big fluke? What if I didn’t really deserve my win against Leon. I mean, look at Raihan, he’s been trying for 10 years without a single win against him, and I come out of nowhere and beat him, after only a year of experience. And-and I’ve been thinking. Leon and I only battled right after the whole thing with Eternatus, and Leon was pretty beaten-down after that fight. I mean, you and I came in towards the end and came out pretty unscathed in the grand scheme of things, but Leon, he took the brunt of what happened that day. What if I’m not as strong as everyone thinks I am?”

Hop frowned, looking at me directly. “Mate, you’re strong, stronger than anyone I’ve ever seen. If anyone could have beaten Lee, it’s you. Think about it. Would have Eternatus and Zacian chosen you if you weren’t? They saw something special in you, something in the way you battle with your team that made them choose you. Not Raihan, not Lee, but you. Have you talked to Lee about this?”

Shaking my head, I replied, “No, I haven’t. I know losing shook things for him harder than he lets on. It’s not really something we talk about, what with everything else on our plates.” 

He nodded in understanding. “I get it mate, I do. But I think Lee’s the one you need to talk to about this if you want to feel better. Or, if you don’t feel like talking, you could always do what I did when you were my rival.”

“Challenge me to a rematch?” I laughed, remembering all the times Hop and I had fought against each other. He had a point there. One battle didn’t have to define my entire relationship with Leon, or myself. Excited by that idea, I sent Leon a text to meet me at the Wyndon Stadium after work. Any tournaments for the day will have long subsided from there, allowing us to battle in a completely empty stadium with just the two of us. I grew more excited by the second, planning out which of my team members I would bring to battle with me. Since I defeated Leon the first time, my team had grown after my adventures in the Tundra and the Isle, bonding with Urshifu and the Crown King of the Tundra, who decided to become my partners. And of course, my partner Dragapult, who I met in the graveyard of the Tundra. 

Dragapult, whose energy I could practically feel palpitate through the Pokeball, was a must for this battle. My Dragapult had been itching for a battle with Leon’s since she missed the first one. In the Tundra and during my mini-vacation before I officially took over as Champion, my studies and training led me to several Pokemon who looked different than normal. I had initially planned to study these Pokemon that Leon trained to learn more about his battling style, why he chose the Pokemon he did and come to him with this information. But my studies ended up leading me down a different path. For example, my Dragapult shined yellow in the face, where most shined red. I met and befriended an Aegislash that was a different color than Leon’s as well. I had also befriended a lost Charmander, who I swore appeared more yellow than orange. After training together, my Charizard evolved into a pitch-black color. A similar thing happened with a Wartortle I’d encountered in my Dynamax adventures, who appeared darker than normal. When he evolved, my Blastoise appeared more purple than blue, with a green shell to boot. When I asked, Sonia had no explanation for me, other than that some Pokemon occasionally looked different than they normally appeared in the wild. Typically this didn’t change anything about the strength or ability level of the Pokemon-it was purely cosmetic. 

I decided on the team, with the input of Hop, of my trusted: Dragapult, Gallade, Blastoise, Eternatus, Rillaboon, who Leon had given me long over a year ago, and Silvally, a Pokemon that had been given to me by a staff at Leon’s Battle Tower after I became champion as a Type: Null. Silvally was a tough one to crack then, and it took awhile before the stubborn Pokemon finally let me in. Now we trusted each other with our lives.

I decided to sneak into the back entrance of the stadium early, dressed covertly so that I could watch the incredibly Pokemon battles happening in the arena without being recognized or pressured by fans. Watching these battles calmed me, but also simultaneously excited me for my own upcoming battle with Leon. The passion of the trainers on the field, my friends, the gym leaders fueled me to do my strongest battling this evening, as I had during my first battle with my now-lover. 

As soon as everyone had left the stadium, I popped into the locker. Typically, I would chat with the girl leaders after a long day of battling, but tonight I needed a focus I hadn’t felt the need for in months. Silently, I changed into my normal clothes- a specially made copy of the Champion’s jersey Leon wore, only to fit me perfectly, and a matching set of white shorts over similar leggings, only in black. On my head, I donned a fire-themed cap, as opposed to Leon’s Champion one, and instead of high-top sneakers, I donned steel-toed boots. I refused to wear a cape, despite how handy Leon’s hand come in several times. My signature piece was the ring he’d given me at Christmas, which didn’t go unnoticed by fans. 

Waiting for Leon, I released my Pokemon from their Pokeballs, engaging in some group stretching and focus exercises, much like yoga. To the best of their ability, my Pokemon followed my lead gracefully and silently. Besides the quiet shuffle of our feet as we changed positions seamlessly, it was almost as if we were one being in the stadium, until a soft chirp from Silvally alerted me to the fact that I wasn’t the only one in the stadium. “Thanks pup,” I thanked him, returning my Pokemon to their Pokeballs before turning to Leon.

“What’s this all about?” Leon asked, looking around at the stadium I had re-lit and had just been stretching in with my Pokemon. 

“I don’t want to talk about it yet,” I said, walking towards the center of the field. “I want to have a rematch with you. Right now.”

Leon looked confused, but grinned. “You’re on, champ,” he challenged. The gleam in his eye sent a thrill through my body, a tingle of excitement rising in my chest. This was a different kind of excitement than when he kissed me, or even when we had sex; this was the excitement of a challenge, a battle with my true rival. 

We darted to our spots on the field, ready to start the battle. As I knew he would, Leon started with his Aegislash, as I called Eternatus to my side. I looked carefully at Leon’s expression for any sign of fear, or discomfort about my choice of partner, ready to call the whole thing off if that were to be the case, but Leon’s smile only widened, and I could tell this was a challenge he’d been waiting for, whether he knew it or not. 

Aegislash immediately took a protective stance, and I knew his King’s Shield was going to be a tricky workaround. Luckily for me, as most proper dragons do, Eternatus knew how to play with fire, flying around as it looked for an angle to strike, but Aegislash was quick, blocking every move it saw coming. Eternatus was strong, but it was too big, and too slow for the tiny Pokemon that resembled a sword and a shield. I clenched my teeth together, thinking of an idea. “Eternatus, try to tackle it!” I shouted. 

Both Leon and the Pokemon looked at me, confused as Eternatus charged at the Pokemon. Well four of us knew that the attack would only go straight through the ghost, which is when I yelled, “Now Eternatus!” as the Pokemon shot out another flamethrower. With Eternatus confusing it, Aegislash had let its guard down enough for the flamethrower to hit it hard, causing the Pokemon to faint. 

Leon winced, but otherwise kept a calm composure as he sent out his Dragapult. I grinned. “Eternatus, take a break!” I called, sending out my own dragon. Dragapult looked at me with delight as it saw its opponent. “Finally,” I could almost hear it say to me. Our Pokemon didn’t need much direction as they lashed at each other, unleashing truly awe-inspiring moves at each other as ghosts and dragons. Leon and I yelled a few commands as we saw openings, but it was no use: both the other Pokemon and the other trainer were already predicting the other’s next moves. I had seen these two Pokemon in action, but nothing ever so magnificent as this. Leon’s eyes met mine, and I could tell he was watching them, commanding them with the same sense of wonder. These two Pokemon were a bonded pair, yet were going all out against each other. Was this how others felt seeing Leon and I battle each other? Realizing this, I felt some of my confidence resurge as I commanded Dragapult to unleash its ultimate move: Draco Meteor. 

Unfortunately, Leon has the same exact thought, as his Dragapult unleashed the same equally deadly move. Bright flashes filled the stadium, and for a moment I couldn’t see anything. When the dust settled, both Pokemon lay fainted on the ground, exhausted next to each other. Despite the exhaustion that have overcome both Pokemon, as the Pokemon lay fainted together, I could sense the contentedness that washed over them both, having found its equal match. 

I sent out Silvally as Leon sent out his Haxorus. Little did Leon know, my Silvally had been given the fairy memory as we trained, transforming into a fairy-type dog-like creature that would be deadly to the Haxorus, if it could penetrate the Pokemon’s tough exterior and quick claws. Haxorus managed to get a few swipes on Silvally before my Pokemon could reach a good distance. Silvally was hurt, and pretty badly. “Silvally, use multi-attack!” I yelled as it got within range, and my Pokemon unleashed a powerful series of moves that were backed by its fairy powers. To Leon’s surprise, the move was deadly to his Haxorus, but not without its repercussions. 

My Silvally didn’t last long against the Seismitoad that Leon proceded to bring out, getting off no more than a few x-scissored scrapes with its sharp claws before Seismitoad’s Hydro Cannon knocked it off its feet. I winced for my poor partner, but sent out Rillaboom, whose grassy moves had the advantage on Seismitoad. 

Leon’s face twisted in concentration as he called out, “Seismitoad, make it rain in here!” And then suddenly, a downpour began, making it harder for my Rillaboom to find and target the frog-like creature. But I had an idea. Seismitoad wasn’t a fast Pokemon by nature, and I planned to use that to my advantage. “Rillaboom, use Boomburst!” 

Rillaboom beat on it’s drum loudly at a frequency that didn’t affect humans, but certainly was bothersome to other Pokemon. As Seismitoad screeched, covering its ears in pain, Rillaboom used its drum to command a frenzy of plants to tangle up and attack the Seismitoad. After a bit of struggle, the toad Pokemon fainted and Rillaboom released it from its planty grasp, letting it fall to the floor. 

I had a good guess about where this battle was about to turn, and it would only be tougher from here on out. I recalled Rillaboom and sent out Eternatus, who still had some energy left from his encounter with Aegislash. 

“Oh (Y/N), you know me too well. Go, Cinderance!” Leon called, releasing the fiery fighter. The nimble Pokemon and my Eternatus fought a strong battle. Cinderance landed quick, small blows while Eternatus unleashed less frequent, but more powerful attacks, its Dynamax beam a strong force against the quick, rabbit-like creature. In the end, though, Cinderance won out against my already tired dragon. 

“You did great,” I whispered to him as I returned him to his ball and released my Gallade, another partner who had been with me for most of my journey. I planned to save Blastoise for Leon’s Charizard, who I knew Leon always saved for last in any battle. 

My Gallade fought expertly against Cinderance. Not only was he a competent fighter, but his psychic abilities had him at an advantage over the other, being able to intuitively predict and counter the moves that Cinderance made. This, however, wasn’t Cinderance’s first fight with Gallade, who was by my side during the first Champion’s match, so it wouldn’t be so easy for Gallade this time. Both Leon and I knew this, directing our Pokemon expertly in the fight. A final psychic blow from Gallade finished Cinderance. I could tell, however, that Gallade was tired from the look it gave me, and returned it to its ball. No matter, I had a new friend waiting in store for Leon anyway. 

“It’s about to get hot in here. Charizard, it’s Gigantamax time!” Leon cheered, his trusted Charizard growing in size until it towered over us, making his signature Charizard pose, just for me this time.

I smiled slyly. “Well then I think we’d better cool it down a bit. Blastoise, go!” I cheered equally as excited, my heart racing as my Blastoise grew and changed to its Gigantamax form. A shocked look crossed Leon’s face before he regained his composure. From across the field, I could see the heat, the excitement burning in his amber eyes as the battle came down to our last two Pokemon, down to the wire. This is it, this is the moment in all of Leon’s battles with Raihan that usually ended in a loss for the dragon-loving Gym Leader. The final hour was the one in which Leon always shined the brightest, with his true partner Charizard. And I was down to my final partner, Blastoise.

This part of the battle was where Leon and I differed. Where Leon had a clear, strongest connection with his Charizard, my team didn’t operate that way. With the exception of maybe Dragapult, who I kept out of its Pokeball the most frequently, my connection with my Pokemon was on equal footing, an equally-strengthed love for the creatures. I couldn’t truly call one of the Pokemon my partner because, to me, they all were. Now it was time to put that to the test. Was it enough to love every Pokemon the same, equally in a strong way, or did I need to dig deeper with one than the others? Were both ways valid?

Right away, Blastoise and I went on the offensive, shooting strong water moves at Leon’s Charizard from the turtle Pokemon’s cannons, one after another. Charizard, a skillful flier after rescuing Leon from many a lost wonderings, was able to dodge all but one, knocking it from its graceful glide. As the winged fire type fell, it shot a gust of whirlwind at Blastoise with it’s strong wings, even mid-fall, knocking Blastoise back on its shell. My heart dropped. Blastoise was about to be incredibly vulnerable to Leon’s Charizard, who Leon had skillfully trained with grass types to have an advantage over many Pokemon. “No, Blastoise!” I cried, feeling for my Pokemon. 

Hearing my cries, my Pokemon jolted its head up and rocked itself quickly from side to side as the Charizard crashed into the ground, finally reaching the descent of its earlier fall. The fire type quickly attended to its wings as Blastoise struggled. Finally gaining enough traction, my Blastoise rolled to its stomach, where it could plant its feet, stand and begin to shoot even more powerful attacks towards the Charizard. I had never seen a Blastoise move so fast, or get itself back on its feet in such quick time. 

Leon’s Charizard, who had been distracted in getting up and fixing itself, narrowly missed all but one of Blastoise’s shots, which sent Charizard flying back to the edge of the stadium, flying into the wall and crashing to the ground, where it stayed for a few moments. Leon called out to his partner Pokemon and time stood still for three silent seconds until the Charizard struggled to its feet, answering his trainer’s cries. One more second passed by as the Pokemon lunged for each other, the gigantic Pokemon crashing through the stadium, clawing and scratching at the other as they shot their fiery and water-based moves at each other. My heart raced. This battle was even more exciting, close cut than my previous battle with Leon and I couldn’t help the excitement that flew through me. A crash of Charizard’s tail and a blast of water blew both Pokemon backwards, dust flying up the field. 

“Blastoise, Gigamax Cannonade!” I directed, as Leon yelled: “Charizard, Gigantamx Wildfire!” The two Pokemon readied their moves, releasing them at the same time. This was it; this was the pinnacle of our exciting battle. Both Pokemon roared as their moves crashed into each other, neither Pokemon able to dodge the blunt force of the move. In the force of the blow, both Pokemon were sent back, and I couldn’t figure out where to lay my eyes. I settled on my Blastoise first. My Blastoise flew through the air, but landed on its hind legs. He was hurt and exhausted, but looked at me proudly as he held himself just barely upright. 

Knowing my Pokemon was okay, I turned towards the Charizard. Charizard had been knocked back considerably farther than my Blastoise as the water move struck it. The fiery Pokemon once again crashed into the walls of the stadium, falling to the ground. This time, however, when Charizard struggled to lift its head, it ultimately couldn’t and slumped the rest of its body to the ground in defeat. 

A few seconds of silence went by before Leon gently returned Charizard to its ball, both of us huffing, out of breath from the intensity of the battle. Despite having lost, Leon grinned as he turned to face me, running to envelope me in a tight hug. Filled with a complex range of emotions, I began to cry. I cried from the sheer overwhelming nature of the battle and the love that came from Leon and I to each other, to our Pokemon, to the other’s Pokemon. I cried in relief at the fact that my initial victory had, indeed, not been a fluke. Leon and I would always have a rival in each other, being close together in skill and so much more. I cried that I had ever doubted myself in the first place, and for not telling Leon sooner. And lastly, and most foremost, I cried for how amazing Leon was. How he pushed me and himself to new heights every day. The love he showed his Pokemon was intense, as was our love for each other, and of course, Pokemon battles. This was easily the most intense, and incredible battle I’d ever faced in my life. 

We quickly healed our Pokemon, letting them out of their Pokeballs and brought them to one half of the field to munch on Poke Treats and play together, while Leon and I collapsed on the other half of the field. How in the world had we danced for hours after the last battle we’d had? My entire body and mind was drained from this match- yet I felt an absolutely incredible high. The exhausted, yet ecstatic look on Leon’s face told me that he felt the same. 

“So, my love,” he said, still catching his breath slightly. “Are you going to tell me what this was all about?”

I hesitated, feeling suddenly really silly after that battle. Leon had helped me to assuage all my doubts without even realizing it, but of course. I would tell him anyway. “Well,” I started. “I-I had some doubts. About myself, not anything to do with you, or us. I’d gotten it into my head that my win against you three months ago was a fluke, that maybe you were still just tired after Eternatus, or something, I don’t know. And I started to feel terrible- what if I was undeserving of the Champion title, taking it from you, who really did deserve it?” My voice faltered at my last part: “What if I didn’t deserve all of this, or you?”

Leon wrapped his arms around me from the ground, burying his face in my collarbone as we lay together, letting me continue. “And that’s why I wanted to battle tonight. I wanted to…no, I needed to know if I was as strong as everyone thinks I am. If I was actually a worthy rival for the unbeatable Champion Leon, or if it was just some stroke of luck that worked in my favor during our first battle. I realize now that it was silly of me, and I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it sooner Leon, I just,” I sighed. “I know losing and changing your whole career because of me can’t have been easy on you either, and I didn’t want to make it harder than it needed to be. You’re doing such an amazing job as you are now.”

“(Y/N), I never want you to doubt how amazing you are as a Pokemon trainer, ever again. I didn’t need our Championship battle to tell me that you were a strong trainer; I knew it from the second I looked into those bright eyes of yours at the Wedgehurst station, the first day we met. Hop had told me all about you, yet everything I needed to know shone clear as day in your eyes that day. And truly, I’m happy where I am now. Stepping away from Champion and stepping into a new role has allowed me to push trainers to make themselves stronger in ways Galar hasn’t seen before. The light you shine for yourself let me cast a light on Galar’s battles and amazing trainers. Oh, and (Y/N)? Don’t you ever doubt whether you’re good enough for me. I loved you before you were Champion, and I’ll love you long after someone else has taken the title. Love, you don’t need to be a champion for me to love you. You could be a vendor in Hulbury for all I care and I’d still love you the same. Well, maybe as long as you battled Pokemon,” he joked, kissing me as he reassured me. Deep down, I knew he was absolutely right. 

Leon’s arm was draped around my shoulders, the two of us walking together as close as we possibly could as we left the stadium, more confident in ourselves as trainers than we’d ever been. Together, we were going to continue lighting up Galar with the most amazing battles the region had ever seen.


End file.
